From the Twilight to the Dawn
by EmpireEmpress
Summary: The Rebels are just fighting the Empire, like normal. But, the Inquisitor has a new plan to turn Ezra. Will he make it through his darkest hour to the dawn? (Ya see what I did there)
1. Intro to Trouble

**Hello readers it is I the EmpireEmpress with my first fan-fiction. Due to my extreme geekiness and large imagination I am determined to make this a wonderful story.**

 **Follow me on Instagram at** **geekart314**

 **Comment if you have any ideas about the story, or even constructive criticism.**

 **Ezra's POV**

The rain softly pattered against the Ghost as I sat on the ramp looking out at the once beautiful city of Lothal. A small loth-cat had wandered its way over to me and snuggled up against my leg. The soft sound of the rain and the familiar scent of the tall grass made my eyelids heavy as lead. I fell asleep but I soon awoke to the sound of blasters.

"Sabine grab the top gun, Zeb grab the crates." Shouted Hera. I stood up and ran to grab the second crate Zeb was pushing.

"Where have you been kid?" Zeb asked as he slid me one of the crates across the dew covered grass.

"Stop the chit-chat and hurry up." Hera shouted from the cockpit. Zeb and I ran as fast as we could to get to the ramp of the Ghost. We were almost home free when a crimson blade came out of nowhere and sliced right through my shoulder.

"Karabast!" I shouted in pain as I grabbed my injured shoulder. We made it to the ramp and threw the crates into the ship. I turned around to attempt to catch a glimpse of who threw the lightsaber. In front of a platoon of soldiers stood a tall figure in a black cloak with a girl beside him, holding a deep red lightsaber.

 **Kanan's POV**

I ran from the cockpit to the bay to find an injured Ezra with Zeb leaning over him. I kneeled next to him and examined his shoulder.

"Stop it, I'm fine." The teen protested. He stood up and walked to his room. I followed him in. He sat on his bunk as he wrapped his shoulder.

"Ezra, you know that you're not alone anymore. You don't have to act like it, we're here to help you." I told him as I sat next to my young padawan.

"I know Kanan, but I can still do things myself. Plus it's only a small cut." Ezra said as he rubbed his shoulder. I put my hand on his good shoulder and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I know Ezra, just remember what I said." I got up and left the room. I entered the cockpit and sat with a sigh.

"How's Ezra?" Hera asked as she flipped buttons and switches to pilot the ship.

"He's stubborn like normal." I said as I leaned back in my chair. Hera sat next to me and put her hands on mine.

"It'll get better love, just give it time." Hera said as she softly kissed my cheek. Chopper came crashing in as Zeb chased him.

"Come back here! I'm gonna turn you into a pile of scrap metal." Zeb growled as he attempted to hit Chopper with his fists. Chopper tased Zeb causing him to fall into the wall pushing pushing some of the buttons. The Ghost shook, Hera flipped some switches until the Ghost was still again.

"Garazeb Orrelios! Chopper! You know better than to bust in here fighting. Both of you will be cleaning the Ghost when we land." Hera scolded. Zeb's ears went down.

"But Hera…" Zeb began to protest.

"No buts, I want the vents spotless." Hera ordered. Zeb and Chopper shuffled out of the room.

 **Sabine's POV**

I leaned against the counter in the kitchen as I sipped some tea. Ezra walked in, his blue hair was a little messy, but his eyes were still bright.

"How's the shoulder?" I asked as he grabbed a cup of tea. He stood next to me.

"Killing me. How's the paintings?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I've got a little painter's block but I'll get over it." I replied. The Ghost landed in Garel. We walked down the ramp to enter the city.

"You have until sundown. Zeb, Chopper, you two will be staying here." Hera informed us. Zeb's ears went down as Chopper grumbled. I walked up to Zeb.

"It could be worse, you could be cleaning the exhaust vents." I joked as I walked with Ezra.

"We are cleaning the exhaust vents." Zeb complained. Ezra laughed, Chopper rolled up to him and gave him a couple shocks.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ezra. Zeb grabbed Chopper by the head and dragged him into the Ghost. I walked with Ezra and Kanan into the city. We were surrounded by people of all sorts of different races. Ezra tapped me on the shoulder. He looked at me as he strolled up to an Imperial lieutenant and grabbed the com-link out of his pocket. Ezra ran into the crowed. I started to follow until I saw him return the com-link to the same lieutenant's pocket.

"Now watch the magic happen." Ezra grabbed a stinkfriut and threw it at the lieutenant. Ezra grabbed my hand and pulled me into an ally. He began to climb up the building, I followed. On the rooftop we saw the lieutenant covered in stinkfriut, pull out his com to call for bucket-heads. When he took the com-link off of his face, a large black circle was left around his mouth. Ezra began to laugh and I did too.

 **Ezra's POV**

I sat at the edge of the roof with tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. Sabine stood up, and began climbing down from the roof.

"We better get going, it's almost sundown." She said as she slid down the building's wall. I followed her. We began to weave our way through the crowd. A group of men in black with scars covering their deformed faces cut me off from Sabine.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" said the man on the far left. The moved in closer.

"Looks like a little loth-rat." said the one on the far right. They surrounded me.

"Time to exterminate this little pest, for good." The leader of the gang said. They pulled out knives and blasters. They dove in on me, slicing left and right, blaster bolts were everywhere. I force jumped up onto a rooftop and began running.

"Get back here you little brat! We're not done with you!" Shouted the gang. _It just had to be them. It couldn't have been Agent Kallus, or an Inquisitor._ I was about to jump to the next building when a blaster bolt hit me straight in the leg. I fell off the side of the building and hit the alley floor hard. I couldn't move my arm, and everything was blurry. I groaned and reached for my com-link. I heard footsteps walking up to me.

"Oh no, the little loth-rat fell." The gang leader snarled. He cackled as he and his gang kicked me repeatedly. They kicked me in the stomach, the spine, the ribs. They left me in the alley to lie there coughing up blood.

 **It's a bit of a messed up ending but I'm a bit of a messed up person. I made up the gang, and I apologize for any incorrect names for objects and places in my story. I'll be making another chapter ASAP.**

 **Until next time fellow Rebels and Imperials. ;)**


	2. The Awakening

**Hello again readers, apologies for the wait. (arm injuries, nothing too serious) I'm excited to be back in action. Just to inform you the word Mousha is Chinese for murder. This may or may not help with the understanding of this gang.**

 **A special thanks to** **toshirolovehim** **for commenting on my last chapter! You are awesome!**

 **Comment for story ideas, or just because you want to.**

 **Sabine's POV**

I finally made it to the ramp of the Ghost when I turned around. Ezra was nowhere to be found. Zeb walked onto the ramp rubbing his eyes.

"What's with all the yelling? Some of us need to sleep." Zeb said groggily.

"It's Ezra, he's missing." I told Zeb as I started racing towards the town. Zeb followed grumbling. We made our way back into the city. The crowd had thinned out a lot. Zeb began asking market owners if they had seen Ezra while I searched in allies.

"Sabine, I got something." Zeb called out to me. I bolted over to a Jorgan Fruit stand.

"I saw the boy, he was surrounded by the Mousha Gang." The man said. He shook his head.

"Nothing ends well with the Mousha Gang." The man said solemnly.

"If you go now you may find his corpse before the creatures do." The man added. Zeb rubbed his head.

"Poor kid, he didn't stand a chance." I punched him in the shoulder.

"You idiot! If I know Ezra he is sitting on a rooftop watching the stars." I shouted in rage that Zeb would give up so easily. Zeb took a step away from me. In the corner of my eye I saw something orange. I ran towards it. Zeb groaned and chased after me. I stopped so fast Zeb crashed into me.

"Ezra." I said in disbelief as the blue haired teen lied before me in a pool of blood. I kneeled next to Ezra, the blood stained my colorful armor maroon.

"Ezra?" I said again as a placed my hand on his shoulder. He groaned and shifted his hand a little.

"Zeb, grab Ezra. I'll call Hera." I ordered. Zeb scooped up the bloody teen into his arms and began running along side me towards the Ghost. I pulled out my comm link.

"Hera, prep the med-bay." I said with worry shaking my voice. The comm wasn't silent for even a second when Hera's voice crackled through.

"What happened Specter 5, you are way past curfew."

 **Hera's POV**

I heard the clanking of feet against the metal of the Ghost's ramp. The med-bay was prepared for whatever Sabine had gotten herself into. But when Zeb walked in holding a blood covered, limp Ezra, my jaw dropped. After pulling myself together I quickly grabbed some medical supplies and began working on Ezra. After what felt like days of operating, I finally got Ezra into a stable condition. Kanan walked into the med-bay, his face showing no emotion, but I could tell he was upset. I walked over to Kanan and wrapped my arms around him.

"He'll be ok Kanan." I whispered to him as a tear fell from Kanan's face. I rested my head on his chest as a few tears wet my cheeks as well. A few hours later there was a transmission from Senator Organa.

"My crew has been in heavy battle with the Empire for days. Our food and weapons supplies is very low. We need an emergency shipme…" After those few words the senator was cut off from the transmission.

"The senator needs this shipment. We'll make a stop at Lothal to grab the supplies, then make a jump to Dantooine." I explained using the holomap. Sabine crossed her arms and stood up.

"What about Ezra? Someone needs to be there for him." The mandalorian said with a huff. looked at Chopper. Chopper shook his head. I gave him my 'stare' and Chopper threw his hands up, finally agreeing to watch Ezra. I dismissed the meeting, everyone went to their usual pre mission spots. Sabine to her room, Zeb to the bay, Chopper follows Zeb trying to get on his nerves, and Kanan to the cockpit to sit with me. Even though everyone acted normally, it just felt different without Ezra with them. He always lightened the mood when things seemed glum. I loved how he would always keep trying something even when he had failed so many times before. I strolled to the cockpit to go sit with Kanan, but when the door opened with a swoosh, the room was empty. I walked down to the medical bay, my heart sank when I found Kanan kneeling beside the child who was like a son to him. Kanan's head jolted up when I stepped into the room. His cheeks glinted in the light from being wet with salt water tears. I kneeled next to him and hugged him.

"He's going to be fine Kanan. Ezra is strong he'll make it through this. Just stay strong with him." I whispered into his ear.

"I could have saved him, if I just kept him with me, he wouldn't…" Kanan started. I cut him off.

"Kanan, don't you dare speak like that. The Force put Ezra here so that other things could be better. And if you ever say anything like that again, I'll slap you so hard your goatee will fly right off your face." I told him, staring into his blue eyes. He rubbed his goatee and chuckled.

"Should I leave you two alone." Joked a familiar voice. Kanan and I jumped off our knees and saw those electric blue eyes of our youngest crew member staring at us. Kanan opened his mouth but no words came out. He embraced the teen.

"Watch out for the ribs Master." Ezra groaned. Kanan released him as Sabine and Zeb entered the room.

"Hey kid, how are you feeling?" Zeb asked as he stood by Ezra's bedside.

"Pretty good, minus the extreme pain of my arm." Ezra said with his witty smile plastered on his face. It was good to have him back. Sabine ran over to Ezra and hugged him. Ezra's smile became even bigger.

"Don't get any thoughts 'lover boy." The mandalorian said as she placed her lips on Ezra's. Sabine walked away with a little more spring in her stride. We explained the mission to Ezra, he was a little down because he couldn't join us, but he understood. We left Ezra and Chopper together as we prepped for the mission.

 **Inquisitor's POV**

I stood in the captured rebel's cell, a torture droid was sent in multiple times but the rebel did not break. I was slightly impressed by this man's determination, he wasn't force sensitive yet he could resist pain, greed, and doubt. This man was strong indeed, but I had other ways to break him.

"Guard, send in the boy." I ordered as the corners of my mouth crept up into a sneer. The guard brought in a small boy with black curly hair and green eyes just like his father's. The rebel was shocked his hands trembled with fear.

" Benito! Please, he is only a child. I'll tell you what you wish, but please leave my only son out of this." The rebel pleaded, his voice shook with worry. I asked for the location of the Jedi and his Padawan once more. The rebel told me everything that he knew.

"Very good, now Benito, is your father a good man, even after what he just did." Benito shook his head "yes." I raised my lightsaber and stabbed the child through his small, puny heart. He fell to the ground lifeless. The rebel scum scooped his child into his arms and rocked him.

"Benito, I'm so sorry my child. I have failed you." The father cried as he cradled his dead child in his arms.

"You have failed him." I said apathetically as I ignited my lightsaber straight through the rebel's heart.

"It's a real pity." I said as I strode out of the room, leaving the corpses for the troopers to sweep up. I stalked to the front of the star destroyer, I stared into the blackness of space.

"Do not worry young Bridger I shall save you from that pathetic excuse for a master."

 **Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! I sorry about the sad-ish ending. I just thought, he had to get the information from somewhere, why not make it interesting.**

 **Until next time Jedi and Sith Lords. ;)**


	3. Successful Testing

**Hello readers, the last chapter was quite a cliffhanger. I'm happy to present you the next chapter.**

 **Comment for story ideas or just to comment.**

 **Zeb's POV**

I wandered through the markets on Lothal trying to find the supplies on Hera's list. I had to find the medical supplies, Kanan had to get tools, Hera got food, and Sabine stole weapons.

"You got med-kits?" I asked one of the market owners. He stopped arguing with another market owner to turn to me.

"Yeah, I got 'em, how much you willing to pay?" He asked as a smirk covered his slimey face.

"12 credits." I replied trying to get a deal. The slime covered thief shook his head.

"30 credits" He said pulling out a crate of med-kits. I rubbed the back of my head with uncertainty.

"Deal." I said. The market owner held out one green hand dripping with slime.

"No thanks." I said shivering at the sight of that nasty hand. I grabbed the crate and began headed back to the Ghost. I was almost onto the ramp when there was a huge crash. I left the crate and ran into the Ghost to find Ezra fighting off the Inquisitor one handed. They clashed lightsabers making their way into the fields. I pulled out my trusty bow rifle and took a few shots at the Pau'an. He was so quick he deflected them and was still able to block Ezra's attacks.

"Kid duck!" I shouted as I pulled out one of Sabine's 'miracles' and tossed it under the Inquisitor. Ezra jumped out of the way, but was hit by the force of the blast. It pushed him into the air. He hit the ground and scared a loth-cat away. I ran over to him.

"Kid? Kid are you ok?" I asked as I shook him. He groaned as he opened his big electric blue eyes.

"Why'd you have to throw it so late?" The teen said with a smirk on his cut up face. I helped him up.

"We should probably get out of here before that guy wakes up." I said eyeing the clouds of yellow and purple smoke where the Inquisitor lied unconscious.

 **Ezra's POV**

I began to follow Zeb into Capital City when I was pulled by my leg. I fell forward smashing into the ground on my broken arm. I groaned trying to get to my feet. Zeb shouted something but I couldn't hear him, all I heard was ringing. I was dizzy and my head was pounding. That faded out as I quickly came to my senses. I turned to see what caused me to fall, that's when I saw the ugly, white face of the Inquisitor standing behind me.

"Hello child. Are you ready to give in yet?" The Inquisitor asked as he loomed over me with his hands placed behind his back. Zeb began to run towards me with his bow rifle out. The Pau'an scoffed as he lifted his hand and force pushed Zeb at the Ghost making a loud 'clang'. Zeb lied unconscious next to the outer wall of the Ghost. I glared at the Inquisitor, inside me boiled with rage and revenge.

"No, I'll never join you." I said as I stood and activated my lightsaber. The Inquisitor did not do the same. He only looked disappointed, on his face a frown became a cold stare.

"It looks like I'll have to change your mind then." He said with a small smirk on his face. The Pau'an lifted his right hand and used the force on my mind. I began to scream in pain. I fell onto the soft Lothal grass and curled into a ball as the Inquisitor messed with my head.

 **Kanan's POV**

I had finished getting the supplies and was going to the rondevu to meet up with Hera. I was halfway there when I felt a sharp pain in my head. It wasn't my pain though, it was my Padawan's. Something was wrong. I called to Ezra through the bond as I ran towards the Ghost.

"Ezra! Ezra where are you? I'm on my way." I told him through our bond. I felt his doubt, his anger, and his fear.

"Get out of my head!" He screamed through the bond. I felt more and more pain in my head until it suddenly stopped. I couldn't feel him anymore, I ran faster. I arrived in the field where the Ghost was, I saw Zeb lying against the Ghost. I bolted over to him.

"Zeb! Where's Ezra?" I asked as he groaned rubbing the back of his head. I helped him up.

"The Inquisitor tried to get the kid." Zeb said still a little groggy. Fear raced through my body. _The Inquisitor! What would he want from Ezra? He's just a kid._ I looked around and saw a shuttle. I dashed towards it just in time to see the Inquisitor carrying a limp Ezra into the shuttle. I force pulled Ezra out of the Inquisitor's arms and into mine. He had an expression of pain on his face. Even when he was in my arms I still couldn't reach him in the bond. The Inquisitor activated his lightsaber, I did the same.

"What did you do to my Padawan?" I asked as I blocked his blade.

"You mean my Apprentice." He sneered. I attacked but he blocked them. We continued to fight when an explosion of pink and purple hit the Pau'an. He flew backwards into his now purple shuttle. I took advantage of the distraction to grab my Padawan and run. I was almost to the Ghost when a crimson blade flew past my face singeing the tips of my hair. I looked back to see a multicolored Inquisitor limping towards us. I would have laughed at the sight if we weren't about to be murdered. I jumped onto the Ghost ramp as it had begun to take off. _Who's flying the Ghost?_ I laided Ezra in the med bay, quickly checked for injuries, luckily there weren't any, and headed to the cockpit. When the doors 'swooshed' open I saw a confused Zeb trying to pilot the ship. I took the controls from him. Zeb stood up and sighed with relief.

"Go check on the Ezra." I told Zeb as I landed in an empty field near the rondevu with Hera. I headed down to the bay to meet Hera.

"Where have you been?" Hera asked. She seemed angry and a little surprised. Sabine ran up behind her with a crate.

"I got the blasters, but we need to go now." Sabine said as she threw one of her color bombs at the oncoming herd of stormtroopers. I grabbed both my crate and Hera's as she dashed to the cockpit. We barely made it to hyperspace. While the most of the crew was relaxing or checking the supplies, I headed to the med bay where my Padawan was. I placed my hand on his shoulder and his eyes flung open.

"Hey, it's ok Ezra. It's just me." I said. I was able to sense the bond again. The Inquisitor must have given him force suppressors. I sent him calming waves through our bond. He still felt doubt and fear.

"Ezra, can you tell me what the Inquisitor did to you?" I asked, trying to find out how I could help my vulnerable Padawan. He was shaking as I said the Pua'an's name. He pulled his knees up to his chest.

"He, he told me you weren't coming. He said that, that you didn't care. A-and, he said you were lying to me, that the only reason I was here is…" He stammered. Ezra's voice trembled with fear as he recalled what happened. I pulled him close to me.

"Ezra, I will always come back for you and I love you so much. The Inquisitor is trying to turn you Ezra, but I will never let that happen." With those words Ezra's doubt lessened and he began to drift off to sleep.

 **Awwwww. Cute ending. Ezra is such a sweet little blueberry. Hope you enjoyed this action/cute packed chapter.**

 **Until next time Specters. ;)**


	4. The State of Mind

**Thank you guys! We have just reached 900 views! You guys are awesome!**

 **I'm excited to see what number we reach by the last chapter. (Hakuna Matata it'll be a while before the end) Sorry it took so long for a new chapter, I had bit of writer's block. But with the right music (Shadowlands from the Lion King Broadway play) I back at it again.**

 **A special thanks to** **Darth Ravager** **for commenting!**

 **Comment for story ideas or just to say hello**

 **Inquisitor's POV**

As we come closer to the location told to us by the rebel, the better I could sense the Bridger boy's waves of emotions. _He is unstable and ready for plucking._ I laughed maniacally as I continued to prod the boy's mind.

" _You are alone boy. They will leave you to die. Join me and I will never leave you in the dark. You will be powerful beyond your wildest dreams."_ I told the boy through the force. He attempted to block me out but failed. I could feel a seed of doubt begin to sprout and bloom into an wicked flower. Soon he'll be mine. Agent Kallus entered the bridge and stood next to me in a military fashion.

"We are approaching the location without the Rebel's knowledge Sir." The agent scoffed, surprised that the Rebels were so unprepared.

"The Padawan knows I'm coming, but his master, he only feels the fear in his student." I laughed at how close minded the Jedi was. He should just hand over the boy and save himself the trouble and the stitches. I began walking to my shuttle with Kallus by my side. A group of soldiers formed behind us as we went to battle. We reached the shuttle just as the ship exited hyperspace. The Rebel's didn't have a second to react before we sent out a dozen shuttles with about fifteen ties. Our shuttle landed last after pinpointing the boy's location, we docked and entered a cruiser the Rebels stole.

 **Kanan's POV**

(Three days earlier)

A flood of fear hit me like a punch to the gut, I fell onto the floor clutching my chest. Hera walked in and a wave of worry washed over her.

"Kanan! Are you ok?" Hera dropped to her knees and helping me up.

"Ezra, he needs…" I stammered as I limped out of the room, dizzy from the avalanches of emotion pounding against me. I tried to walk to Ezra's quarters, but soon fell over and slumped against the wall. Hera leaned me against her and helped me to Ezra's room. The door slid open to a pitch black room. I took a step into it, then another, the darkness growing. I then found myself kneeling next to my young padawan, who was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. I placed my hand on his shoulder and noticed he was quivering, no, he was sobbing.

"Ezra. Ezra, it's okay I'm here." I assured the teen as I wrapped my arms around him. Ezra didn't move, he only became more stiff. I felt fear and doubt flowing from him. I released him and placed my hands on his temples. I went into my padawan's mind.

"Ezra!" I called out as I walked through darkness.

"Ezra! I'm here!" I called out once more. A small fearful voice answered.

"Kanan, is that you?" I ran towards the voice of my padawan.

"Yes, it's me. Ezra, where are you?" I asked still running towards the voice.

"I'm scared, please. He's here! Kanan run, get out!" My padawan pleaded, I continued to follow the voice. A few feet in front of me Ezra curled into a ball lying on the ground. Tears flowed from his electric blue eyes. His legs were ripped from their position and pulled back. He clawed at the ground trying to get away from the force that dragged him.

"Please no! No! Not again! Help, please help!" He screamed as he was pulled away into darkness

All that he left behind were scratches in the black floor. With the strength of will, I journeyed onwards through the complete darkness, until I found myself staring in awe at the giant, black iron gate that stood in front of me. I used the force to move the gate. It screeched as it opened just enough for me to squeeze in. I entered a courtyard of sorts. In the center, there was a large fountain that ran dry. The perimeter was surrounded by large stone walls covered in moss and rose vines. Old, broken cobblestone bricks created a pathway beginning at the gates, then around the fountain, and into a large building that resembled an asylum. I was halfway through the gloomy yard when my padawan's screams filled the still air. I dashed towards the huge wooden doors that separated the asylum from the outside world. I entered cautiously, the aged doors groaning as I opened them. The lobby was completely empty except for two massive marble staircases that gradually curved inwards. I began to climb the staircase when I was hit with a flood of fear, pain, guilt, self-hate, and many more emotions. None of them were good.

"Ezra?" I called out, hoping for an answer. The air stood still until another blood curdling scream filled the air. I bolted towards the noise.

 **Ezra's POV**

 _A/N This is going to be a little graphic. Just a heads up_

"Please no!" I pleaded as the scalpel came closer and closer to my left eye. I tried to move away but, my squirming only made the restraints tighter. I was in major trouble. I was tied to a rusty, asylum operating table with no Kanan, no weapons, and no escape. To top it all off, the doctor, who tortured me for so many years, has finally returned.

"This won't hurt a bit." The doctor laughed as he stabbed the scalpel into my left eye socket, causing my eye to be pushed out of place.

 _A/N Hang in there it gets worse_

He took his long, boney fingers and pulled my eye out with a snap. I screamed as loud as my pained lungs let me. The doctor simply laughed harder and put my stolen eye into a jar.

"Now, I need a few bones for my collection. How about yours." The doctor sneered as he slid the scalpel along my ribcage. He peeled back my skin and smiled. He grabbed a meat hammer and began breaking off my ribs as painfully as he could. I tried to hold in my shouts but, the pain was too strong.

"It's not real, it's just a dream." I repeated over and over again, hoping that my statement was true. The doctor pulled down his surgeon mask and said.

"Oh, but child, this is real." With that he stuck his hand into my chest and grabbed my heart. He laughed maniacally as I screamed from the unbearable pain. I tried to run, to move, to do anything but I couldn't. The doctor shoved my heart back into place, and sealed up my chest. He loomed over me as he spoke.

"You can deny it all you want, but I, I will _always_ be here." He walked out of the room cackling. As soon as the door shut, tears flowed from my eye like a waterfall. The salty water burned the cuts covering the right side of my face.

"Kanan, where are you?" I cried out, hopeless and afraid. When the door swooshed open I expected to see the doctor back with more torture devices but, I was surprised to see Kanan's green eyes staring back at me.

"I'm right here." The jedi answered as he stepped into the room. He untied me and held me in his arms.

"What did they do to you?" He asked as a tear slipped from his eye. I looked down feeling guilt, and shame.

"Come on, let's go home." Kanan said as he picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the place of nightmares.

 **Hera's POV**

(Present Time)

I saw Ezra's eyes begin to flutter open, Kanan's soon following. I couldn't contain my excitement as I ran into the hall and shouted,

"Zeb, Sabine! They're awake!" The duo dashed through the hallways into the medbay. They fell over each other trying to get through the doorway. Ezra and Kanan had been asleep for three days without movement, except for an occasional whimper from the younger of the two.

"Huh? Kanan?" The small teen groaned, dazed and confused. He propped himself up on his elbows, only to be knocked down by Sabine.

"I missed you so much." The mando said as she embraced Ezra in a long, tight hug.

"Don't crush him, Sabine." Remarked Kanan with a witty smile. I wrapped my arms around Kanan, he did the same to me.

"Kanan, love, what happened?" I asked as I lied my head on his chest. His face showed worry, he hesitantly replied.

"I went into Ezra's mind, he, he was trapped by something, or someone from his past. We'll never be able to help him if he doesn't tell us though." I sighed as tears treated to fill my eyes. I thought of what twisted, awful things could've happened in the child's mind.

 **Sabine's POV**

"Ezra, are you ok?" I asked noticing he was beginning to stiffen. The teen pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms. He began whispering something over and over again but, I couldn't make it out.

"Kid?" Zeb asked shaking Ezra a little, he didn't respond. I began to panic.

"Kanan, we need a little help." I called out. He walked towards us calm, but his eyes widened with fear when they fell on his padawan.

"Ezra!" Kanan kneeled next to the child. He listened, then leaned closer to Ezra and placed his hands on the teen's temples.

"Who is it Ezra? Who's in your head?" Kanan asked with his eyes shut tightly in concentration.

"The voice he, he wants me to j-join him." The padawan stammered.

"He, he's angry, he wants me to join or…" Ezra stopped, he stopped moving, talking, breathing. Ezra was lifted off the bed, he began clawing at his throat. The Inquisitor took a step into the room holding Ezra in a force choke.

"Join or die." The Inquisitor laughed maniacally.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" I demanded as I attempted to attack the Pau'an.

 **Zeb's POV**

Sabine jumped at the Inquisitor blasters ablazing. The man simply flicked his wrist, and Sabine went flying into the wall. She was out cold. Hera and I both slashed, bashed, and fired but, to no avail. We were both thrown against the wall, just as easily a Sabine was.

"Pathetic." The Inquisitor spat. He stared at Kanan with his bright yellow eyes. He dropped Ezra onto the floor with a clang. Kanan dropped to his knees trying to help his Padawan in any way he could.

"Now, come with me or you'll end up Anzat meat, like the others." The Inquisitor sneered. I saw the rotten Pau'an striding out of the room, following him was Kanan carrying a limp Ezra. Then the world went black.

 **Sorry the chapter took so long, and was disappointing. State testing and babysitting took up a lot of my time lately, not to mention my continuous writer's block. I promise I'll try to make chapters faster. Sorry about the cliffy.**

 **Until next time Ewoks and Wookies. ;)**


	5. A New Point of View

**Hello again! Tis I EmpireEmpress with chapter 5. Yay! This one will be a little more fluff and sad. So don't read this and listen to sad music. (I say from experience) I do have my own character that was mentioned in the first chapter. You finally get to know her a little more.**

 **So, here it is chapter 5, A New Point of View. Enjoy!**

 **Amissa's POV**

I followed my master through the long grey corridors of the Imperial Star Destroyer named The Umbra. The clanking of trooper boots against the hallways filled the air.

"Master, where are we going?" I asked curious as to why he pulled me from my studies. His marching never slowed as he turned to me and said.

"My dear, you have a test today." _A test? It better not be the Room of Torment again._

(Flash Back)

(3rd person)

"Why am I being pulled from my studies, Master?" Asked a six year old Amissa. She followed the Inquisitor through the corridors into a small room.

"You have a test today, my child." With those words, the door locked Amissa alone in the dimly lit room. A minute past of the young girl attempting to locate an exit, when the walls began to move inwards. Thinking quickly, Amissa grabbed a broom and jabbed it in between the two walls. This gave her time to concentrate. She sat cross legged on the floor while she moved her small hands outward. The walls pushed backward with a screech and crumpled up into a large ball, revealing the Inquisitor standing in the opening with a surprised look on his white face.

"Well done, my apprentice. You're stronger than we thought." The pale girl stood up and followed him out of the room.

(End of Flashback)

"Do not worry, my child. The Room of Torment is to basic for you." Master informed, as if he had read my thoughts.

"Then what am I going to do?" I asked still curious. Master laughed in amusement.

"You children seem to have never ending curiosity. If you must know, I have recently caught a Jedi and his padawan." Master began. _Wow! A real Jedi and a padawan too! This is amazing!_ Master chuckled again.

"You and his padawan, Ezra, have many common abilities. This would make him a perfect match for you." Master finished. We stopped outside of my quarters. He gestured for me to enter.

"Please get your uniform on, I'll wait outside." Master said as I stepped into my room. I went to the closet and grabbed my black Imperial issued armor, my black lace up military boots, and my black silk cloak. I quickly changed, I glanced in the mirror and pulled my hair out of its messy ponytail. It gently rested on my shoulders as I admired the red streaks that outlined it. I stepped outside of my door to find Master leaning against the wall as promised.

"I like the red streaks, they define you. Bold yet beautiful." Master complimented as he put a hand onto my shoulder. I blushed as the words repeated in my mind.

 **Ezra's POV**

I woke with a groan. My head was pounding, my throat was burning, and my wrist was throbbing. I tried to stand up only to fall into Kanan's arms. He laid me back down.

"Careful kid, you took quite a hit." Kanan informed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Kanan? Where are we? Why does my wrist hurt?" I asked still dazed from the past events. Kanan held up my wrist, it was wrapped and a bone was in the wrong position. I hissed when Kanan accidentally moved my wrist as he set it down.

"When the Inquisitor dropped you, the fall injured your wrist." Kanan said as he began running his fingers through my hair again.

"As for you first question, I have no clue." I looked at the door, then at the small bench I was lying on.

"Imperial Star Destroyer probably." I guessed. The door swooshed open, two stormtroopers entered, then the Inquisitor and a girl my age.

"Good guess, boy. Welcome to the Umbra." The Inquisitor sneered as he came closer to me. Kanan stood protectively over me. The Inquisitor force pushed him into the wall. He grabbed me by my injured wrist, I yelped in pain.

"Master! You promised me a fair fight. Seeing his condition, you must allow me to heal him." Scolded the girl. Her auburn hair with red streaks swaying as she demanded. The Inquisitor sighed as he threw me before her feet. She eyed him warily. The stranger knelt beside me and unwrapped my hand. I hissed as she pulled the wrap off. With ease, she carried me over to the bench using the force. She took my hand into her's and examined my wrist. She sighed as she told me gravely.

"It's a major dislocation, I'm going to have to pop it back into place. I'm not gonna lie, this will hurt a lot." She held my wrist in one hand and my arm in the other.

"On the count of three, one, two…" She twisted my wrist and arm in opposite directions making an unnerving snap. I cried out in pain. Kanan and even the Inquisitor cringed at the sound.

"Sorry about that. You'll need to keep the movements of it to the minimum, and keep it wrapped tightly. Right now your wrist is only sprained, but it still needs time to heal." She demanded as she checked over my wrist.

"I, uh, never caught your name." I told the girl. She looked up at me, her aquamarine eyes glistened silver around the edges of her iris. Her cheeks were a perfect shade of pink, and her lips a crimson red that brought out her eyes even more.

"I'm Amissa. You're Ezra, correct?" Amissa asked. I was so caught up in her beauty, I lost my tongue for a moment.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered still stunned. She released my hand and walked over to Kanan, who was lying unconscious. The Inquisitor stepped back as he let Amissa examine Kanan. She eyed the Inquisitor and said.

"He has a minor concussion. Not bad for being thrown around like a rag doll." Her words turned to a hiss. The Inquisitor took a small step towards me. Amissa stood up and began walking towards the door.

"So, what, you came in here to help us?" I asked completely confused. Her laugh sounded like a chorus of angels.

"You look cute when you're confused." Amissa commented before the Inquisitor stepped in front of her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and mumbled something about teenage girls.

"You will need to be in fit shape for Amissa's final test." The Pau'an said as he glared at me with his golden eyes. He turned on heel and left, Amissa gave me one last glance of pity, then followed. Kanan began to wake up. He stood up clutching his head, and walked over to me. I helped him sit and buried my face into his chest.

"It's ok Ez, we'll get out of here, somehow." Kanan reassured as he hugged me and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Kanan, the Inquisitor said I'll be the 'final test.' What does he mean?" I asked, afraid of what's to come. Kanan stiffened for a moment, then relaxed again.

"I don't know, but we'll hopefully be out of here before we find out." Kanan answered. My eyes became heavy, I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **Rex's POV**

I ran down the corridors to find alert the Phoenix Squadron of the recent attacks. I opened up Kanan's quarters to find Hera, Sabine, and Zeb lying unconscious against the wall. They began to come to as I entered.

"Guys, what happened?" I asked concerned. Zeb groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. After a second his eyes widened with fear.

"The Inquisitor, he took Kanan and Ezra." Zeb answered. His voice quiet and sollum as his ears went down. Sabine buried her face into Hera's chest. A tear slid down Hera's light green face. I placed a hand on her shoulder just a General Skywalker did with me.

"There was one a great man, who would stop at nothing to protect those he loved. One battle, he and our platoon were stranded on an unknown planet, in the far outer rim with no food, water, or weapons. All we had was each other. When we felt like giving up, General Skywalker stood tall in front of us and said ' No matter what road we're on, no matter if we are cold, injured, or starved. We will always fight, no just for those who can't, but for each other!' That very day we destroyed every clanker in our path. We saved entire villages with those words. So with those words, we're gonna keep hope that Kanan and Ezra are alive." I told. Zeb stood a little taller, Sabine lifted her head, and Hera got her familiar gleam back in her eyes. We left to go discuss a plan to rescue our Jedi.

 **The story Rex shared is 100% made up. Sadly, so is Anakin's speech. :'( Let me know in the comments what you think about my character.**

 **Until next time Sith Apprentices and Padawans. ;)**


	6. AN

**A/N: Due to extreme writer's block I will be placing this story on hold. I do not know for how long but, I will not give up on this story. I will be writing other fanfics, mostly Young Justice for now. I am dearly sorry for this but, as many of you know, when writer's block hits it is hard to continue the story. I hope you guys read some of my other stories, and don't lose hope in this one.**

 **Until next time Republicans and Seppies ;)**


End file.
